KakashiSakura Drabbles
by invulove
Summary: Challenges set on kakasakudrabbles livejournal community, challenged by me. Ranges from sweet fluffyness to serious and everything inbetween. Updates are sporadic.
1. Growing

Hi there this is my first time posting something on Fanfiction. i hope it turns out alright. Please tell me if I need to work on anything. Thank you so much for reading. I accept criticism of all sorts, except for if you hate the pairing T-T  
I'm following the kakasakudrabble weekly challenges.. I may write more than once a week, but who knows?

9/03/12 - Edited!

* * *

Growing affections can curse us all.

At least, thats what I try to tell myself to keep myself away from her.

She's too perfect, too wonderful, too much of everything I ever wanted from anyone.

There's no way I could ever be with her.

I can't keep harboring these feelings, and yet.

Still they remain.

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you awake?"

Ah that's right. I was training her. I stretched and let out a few 'pops' from my spine.

"Naruto-kun, I think he fell asleep." Oh crap. That voice. I heard stomping come over to the tree that I was laying down in. She glared up at me, her arms crossed over her beautiful chest. _ Seriously, I need to get home soon to get away, _I thought sadly. I couldn't keep being attracted to her, not while she was my student. I shut my eyes again, imagining when I could allow myself to show that I held some deeper affection for her.

"What? OI SENSEI! WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled, running towards the tree. Sakura laughed quietly, and knocked on the tree.

"Kaka-sensei, please wake up?" I heard her voice, silently pleading. Was it my imagination, or was she trying to be seductive?

With these thoughts, I cursed another growning thing to do with Sakura now.


	2. Intent

Hi there again so its the same day as I first started the story.. but I definitely want to keep writing ;; so be happy?

Its a little bit of a lemon, but not enough to be rated M, methinks.. Tell me if I'm dead wrong ;;

09/03/12 - Edited!

* * *

"Kakashi.." She gasped as she started breathing heavily.

I nuzzled my face into her neck and started sucking again at her neck.

"Kakashi, please" She tried to make her voice slightly louder. I looked up at her, knowing that my concentration wouldn't hold on for much longer.

"Kakashi, what do you want?" She rasped out as my fingers started undoing her pant ties.

"Frankly?" I started to nibble on her ear while thrusting my finger into her delicate folds.

"Ye-yes!" She responded as her hips started thrusting more into my fingers.

"I want to rock your world." I whispered huskily into her ear, moving my lips to her mouth once again.

"Ka-ka-kakashi..." She started to slump down on the door, but I moved my knee to hold her up.

BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG 

My eyes warily opened, noticing my surroundings. I was in my bed.. but I wasn't alone.  
Thank God for pink.


	3. Memories

So I got my first two story alerts already!! I'm so happy I hope I don't disappoint on anything.. seriously

Week 3 is memories

"Kakashi.." I turned over to look at her on her stomach, her head laid on her arm, which rested on the pillow. Her brilliant green eyes were half-closed, but staring directly at me. I kissed her, and smiled, showing I was listening.

"What's your first memory of me?" She moved one hand to move a strand of my hair out of my eyes and started caressing my unmasked face. I slighted my eyes at her and sighed.

"I remember you being a bitchy little girl obses-" She covered my mouth with her hand, her eyes glaring a blaring red.

"I mean, since I've become more of... an adult? When did you first notice that I changed?" Sakura blushed and covered her head with her pillow. I laughed quietly and snuggled close to her naked form and gave her a few kisses on her shoulder.

"I first remember when you burst open the ground. I thought I saw a brand new woman burst through her cocoon." She moved her head out of the pillow and laughed. I kissed her on the lips, then smiled at her.

"Of course, that was also when I noticed that you started wearing a bra."


	4. Fantasy

Hey I'm just re-uploading this in order to have a author's note ;;  
The song is called "Hello Beautiful" by Jonas Brothers P yes, I'm 19 and I listen to them. But the song is in here because it inspired the story  
Also, I'm about to upload chapter 5 so look back soon for that!

09/03/12 - Edited!

* * *

"Tonight I'm gonna fly

'Cause I could comb across the world,

And see everything

And never be satisfied

If I couldn't see those eyes

Hello beautiful

It's been a long time

Since my phone's rung

And you been on that line

I've been missing you

It's true"

She stared out through her window and let out a huge sigh. _Why won't he call anymore?_ Kakashi went out on a mission a few weeks ago, and was supposed to call her while working. _Its not like it was a very hard mission._ Which was the truth because Tsunade had been on a particularly vindictive hangover that day, and sent Kakashi on a 6 week mission to do some mindless work, something to do with getting a census. She closed her eyes and decided to get some exercise before work today. She rolled her shoulders around and popped a few places in her back. She looked at the window again, and there was a note on the window. She creased her eyebrows and went to open her window. She grabbed the note when someone grabbed her wrist. She didn't even get a chance to register what was going on before someone's lips crashed down on her. It was the same but different kiss she always experienced. _Was that..facial hair?_ Her mind finally caught up and she pushed against the body moving against her.

"Kakashi...is that you?" Her eyes were fuzzy but she definitely saw a lot of silver. She heard his chuckle and smiled warmly to the sound. He leaned in to kiss her again when he saw she was crying.

"Are you ok?" He asked, rubbing her tears away with his fingers. She opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He cocked his head, but chuckled again and hugged her tightly. "So what did I do wrong this time?"

"You bastard.." was all she was able to mumble with her face nuzzling into the fold of his neck and shoulder.

"Did you read the note?" was his repsonse. Sakura blinked for a second and moved her head up to get a better look at him. She had her eyebrows in a quizzical manner again. He smiled at her, grabbed the note away from her, and cleared his throat.

"Since I was an inconsiderate jerk and was unable to call you for weeks, I'm making it up to you in any manner which you so choose." He looked up at her and saw her smile. He looked slightly nervous and opened his mouth again. "I'm sorry that I couldn't contact you, but I had my ninken helping, and I worked almost nonstop so I could get back to you sooner." He kissed my cheek and waited for a response, a tender look in his eyes. I couldn't stop myself from smiling back at him.

"Just come to bed with me so I can sleep comfortably again."


	5. Kisses

Week 5, Kisses. I'm quite happy about it. Its kinda strange, and kinda sappy P but its different than my other weeks because there's not a witty line at the end, but I'm satisfied with how it ended. Tell me what ya think, k? 3s

Kisses. A million ways to do it, but is there only one way to do it right?

Sure, Sakura has had a lot of different kisses, but could she really pick out which was the best kiss?

She's had quite a few boyfriends, which is normal for a female ninja, as they're somewhat of a rare commodity in what is normally known as a sausage-fest job. But not every kiss has been enjoyable.

Take for instance, her first kiss. It was at one of Ino's famous drinking parties that usually ended up with people waking up the next morning with no idea whose bed they're in. It was very sloppy, wet, and his lips were crazy huge, so huge that his lips covered half of her face.

She's also had some kisses that she thought could never end..not the good kind, either. The guy wouldn't take the hint that she needed to breathe, goddammit.

But the kind of kiss that she never thought she would like would be one unlike the others. Nope, her favorite kiss would always be one that had a mask in the way. Why? Because it meant he wanted her so bad, he didn't have enough time to move it down. And thats her favorite way to always be kissed. She never wanted to let this kiss go away from her.. Except for when her new engagement ring got tangled in the mask.


	6. Curiosity

Hey there looks like its another daily update I'm about to start working on week 7, so yay? lol.. I'm glad that I've been getting a lot of good response.. Thanks for everything, guys.. I love you all!

09/03/12 - Edited!

* * *

When she was a part of his team, she stayed curious to what her sensei's face looked like underneath that mask.

When she was a medic nin, she wondered what feelings she truly had towards her sensei. Feelings unlike anything she had ever experienced. Feelings that emerged whenever he came to see her at work. Feelings that came up whenever he touched her arm to grab her attention, even though it never wavered from him.

"Sakura." He said, one afternoon while at lunch with his 'favorite student', or so as he always said. Sakura's head snapped up so fast, it gave her neck muscle a spasm. She grimaced in pain, and started to rub her neck. However, Kakashi's hand was faster and was already rubbing the area that was sore, so she grabbed his hand instead. Sakura blushed and mumbled something that resembled an apology. Kakashi quietly laughed and pulled on her neck to bring her face closer to him. Her eyes shot up to his face, and realized that his whole face was showing. Well it was.. until his lips silently met hers.

She smiled gratefully, and while looking down at her hand that was currently playing with the chopsticks, asked quietly, "what was that for, Kaka-sensei?" I heard his light chuckle from next to my ear.

"Let's just say that I noticed that you don't look at other men like you do with me. And I wanted to let you know in my own special way, well that those feelings are the same for me." He leaned out to look me in the eyes, and I saw that he wasn't lying, and I could tell, while looking underneath the underneath, that he was telling me that he loved me, just like he saw underneath me that I loved him too.

Sometimes it was nice having a guy who could read you without you stumbling over your words to confess to him.


	7. Confessions

Hey guys :) sorry it's been so long. I got hurt at work, and just recently got better. No worries, just an ankle and foot sprain. i'm good now :)  
the story is slightly more depressing this time, but i liked it.. it kinda fits the theme, "confessions", but in an awkward way... lol tell me if you figure it out.  
Thanks for reading :) i love you for it!!  
--

She constantly stares out her window, wondering what curses she could throw to the world today. She knows that people acknowledge her existence, but would anyone notice that she was gone? Maybe they'll notice a space that needs to be filled, but not placing a face there.  
Tears brim up in her eyes, but she doesn't bother to worry about them. They've been coming for hours now.

She looks to her clock, and sees that the practice she missed had ended about three hours ago. She sighs and moves to her bed, and starts sobbing into her pillow. Her plan has been fulfilled except for one part..She glances up at her desk, seeing her kunai, mocking her, telling her like everyone else she'll never amount to anything. Why should she survive any longer?

Suddenly, a knock comes upon her window. Her head jerks up and sees her sensei there, waving at her. She goes to open it and is greeted with a husk 'yo'. Sakura twists her head to the side, and asks what he's doing here. He answers that his favorite pupil wasn't there, and he needed to know if she died. Her tears start coming again, and she reaches for him, not expecting him to stay there. Yet, he does, and hugs her back strongly and kisses her hair, giving her little bits of good words.

Unknowing to him, he just saved her from an unexpected end.


	8. Forbidden

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to write another one. I kinda lost my muse for this, but randomly I felt like writing this. Its more comical than others, but yeah, its really not that funny : I enjoyed writing it though. Don't ask me how I got inspired for this, because I have no idea where this idea came from! lol :)  
hope you enjoy it. thanks for everything guys. I love you all who read and reviewed! It gives me a light during my week :)

09/03/12 - Edited!

* * *

"I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You got me, on my toes

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up  
Burning up  
With you baby"  
"Burning up" by the Jonas Brothers  
-

"Ka-kakashi.." she mumbled out, muffled by biting her hand. I looked into her eyes, and they seemed to be glazed over with delight. I knew it was forbidden, but I knew she enjoyed it as much as I did, so I smirked, shooked my head, and went back to what I was doing...

Which was chopping up potatoes.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" She finally got out through her laughs. I looked up at her, and raised one eyebrow.

"Well, what does it look like exactly? I'm getting ready to cook. You know, I always thought you were a bright student, but sometimes, Sakura.. I don't know.." I trailed off, going back to my cutting board. I hear a snort of laughter, then Sakura leans over the kitchen island to stare at me.

"Yes, I see that you're cooking, but I thought that the Hokage forbid you..I'll keep it a secret..Oh, but I do have a few questions." She grinned, and stuck her tongue out at me, letting me know she was enjoying this. I waved my hand for her to continue, as I kept my eyes on the damn potatoe. Why are they so slippery? She turned around and leaned up against the island.

"Well, for starters.." She put up one finger, and looked over her shoulder at me. "Why are you wearing my flowery apron?" She turned around again, and leaned her folded arms on the corner.

"Well, its the color that best suits me." I replied matter-of-factly, as I moved to carrots, which I hoped were a better companion for me and my knife than the potatoe. She giggled, and moved over to my side, and kissed my cheek.

"Another reason, and don't think I'm complaining... Why are you naked under the apron?"

I shrugged, keeping my eye on the knife. "Because I thought it would be best while I was frying to do it with something protecting me."


	9. Attraction

Lol take a look at this. I'm updating the Kakasaku drabbles again!

Well at least my readers here are happy, right? )

I actually had a ton of fun on this one, even though its not as funny as normal, i don't think.  
BUT I actually need some help :) please? week 10 is open-word, and I have no idea what the theme should be.. SOOOO I was wondering if anyone will give me a review with just a random word in it, and I'll dedicate it to you. SO please help out?

Also, this was inspired by Just Friends by Jonas Brothers check it out?

09/03/12 - Edited! Not a whole lot has been changed though =].

* * *

We've all had one. Someone who we dreamed about marrying one day..

Someone who've we daydreamed about.. things like holding hands, kissing, many different things.  
-

She sat down under the tree, staring at her two crushes fighting each other, with Naruto as commentor. It's been one week since Kakashi came to see her at home. Ever since then, she started having a crazy kind of crush, the one you get only once in a lifetime. She couldn't stop staring at him, even after he looked back at her with a quizzical look during the fight. She was in a constant daydream of them together.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today." Kakashi said abruptly, standing up straight. Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other, shrugged, and walked away. He walked over to her, giving her the classic wave and a 'yo'. She realized he was talking to her and smiled. He sat down next to her, with a slight sound of relaxition. It took all of her nerves to not stare at him next to her. All of a sudden, his hands went up her spine to tap her on her shoulder. She almost shivered out of her skin, and turned to look at him.

"Do you have anything to drink, by chance?" His face was right by hers, and she could barely stop herself from drooling. She was stunned for a second, then realized he asked her a question, and grabbed her water bottle. She tried to hand it to him, but he held his hand up for her to pause. "You drink it first. You look parched." She raised an eyebrow, but shrugged mentally and took a swig of the water. Before she swallowed, she noticed that Kakashi took down his mask, so she held her mouth slightly agape. He chortled (how cute!) and kissed her while her mouth was open, taking little sips of water. When they broke away, her eyes were wide. He laughed again, and responded with, "sorry, but next time, try not to drool," while he walked away. Sakura checked her mouth and found out that there was water everywhere.

She glared at his slouched back while he walked, and yelled, "well at least I don't kiss like a wet dog!"


	10. Open Word

Hey guys :) Sorry it's been so long since I've written. A lot of things have happened, and I even started writing a few more stories. Please don't hate! lol.  
Thanks to all who have commented :) I love them, and they make me smile soooooooo big!

Also, This chapter is dedicated to xHinata Uchihax who gave me the word, crazy.

The theme I chose was crazy, or body. Whichever you like best :D

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Her body was the only thing that made him turn animalistic. Eating, arguments, even battles didn't bring him anywhere near to what he's like when he gets her alone and in bed.

Her knees are silky smooth, as he slides his hands over them, going underneath them to bring them up and over his shoulders so he can have a better entrance.

Her face has always had this milky complexion to it, and whenever he saw a bead of sweat coming down, he went balistic, and couldn't always control his thrusts.

Her hands, that even though they were constantly in use whether in battle or healing, were so smooth as they get caught in his hair, and tug his face to hers.

Her shoulders were gentle and silky, a place where he loved to kiss inbetween practice spats, and a place where he could start slipping off her bra straps, something that he found incredibly sexy.

Her body absolutely made him crazy, and he knew he couldn't love another, even if he tried or wanted to...

Of course, if he did try, he would get pummeled to a pulp by a certain pink-haired pupil of his that he loved.


	11. Honesty

HOLY CRAP, it's been over a year O_O. I honestly didn't realize that. I'm sorry guys! *bows* I hope that this will try to express my sorrows? I don't know XD. But yeaaah, I'm feeling rejuvenated to write Kaka-Saku again ^^. As always, any criticisms, comments, and reviews are appreciated. 3

Honesty. Something, that as a ninja, he wasn't used to. Yet, he wanted to try with her.

She was worth it to him, wasn't she?

There was an age difference between them. Now, this wasn't unheard of, but he felt so old sometimes with her.

And he was her teacher. Did that matter?

Honesty. Does this also mean honesty to himself?

He glanced over at her, studying, sitting in the window seat, only a blanket covering her up. She was a workaholic, alright.

Should he tell her what he's thinking? Would it hurt her?

----

She looked over at him.

Honesty. Should she tell him? She was scared.

Was she not enough? Would she ever be?

She loved him, she was sure, but did he love her?

----

They looked at each other, and still wondered....

Honesty. Should they tell what their honesty means to the other?

--

"I love you."

That's what they determined.

Honesty. It means love to them.


	12. Guilt

WOW almost two years without an update. I don't have any kind of excuse, really, so I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I had a surge of inspiration, and I hope that it continues =]. I also believe that my writing has gotten a lot better, so I'm not sure yet, but I may plan on rewriting some of my earlier chapters. All of those who are still here reading, those who are new, and those who have been around from the start, thank you =]. I hope you enjoy the following drabble. It's a little bit of a long one (430 words!) but I really do like it =] and I think that I really couldn't have done it in any less words. Reviews would really make my day, but only do so if you really want to ^^.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

He felt that pang of guilt again. He couldn't give her what she needed or craved. His mind was wrapped around too many things, and it took all his strength and willpower to not cave in under her pressure, her needs.

He wanted to. He felt that desire, too, that loneliness that only she took away.

But what if she ever wanted different? What if she wanted someone but felt like she was being held against her will.

The guilt was driving him crazy. He'd have to eventually choose. And soon.

He felt the whoosh of air, making his hair dance around. She crawled through the window, home from a tiring lookout mission. She took off her armor and shook her hair out, freeing it from the tight bun. She looked over at Kakashi and smiled breathlessly. "I never remember how boring a simple watch around the city is." She walked over to his chair and sat on his lap, facing him and placing a simple kiss on his cheek. He wrapped one hand around her slender waist, the other in her hair, bringing her in for a simple yet much needed hug. She noticed his neediness and crawled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She waited for him to speak, knowing that rushing the issue would make it ten times worse.

"Would you ever leave me?" He finally croaked out, a hint of sadness and bitterness seeping out. And fear? She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She leaned her head out and stared into his covered face. Hurriedly, she ripped off the head piece and moved the mask to pool around his mask. He remained silent, still, his eyes closed. His mouth was twitching though, as it yearned to say more. She stared at his lips then moved up to his eyes. It took her a few minutes to answer. When she finally responded, her head was leaning on his broad shoulders, clutching at him tightly.

"No…. I don't think I could now." She turned to look at his mouth and saw it release a sigh, showing relief, feeling his shoulders relax. He held her tighter and left a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Let's get married."

The guilt left him almost immediately. He knew that once she decided something, she sought it out to the end. He always loved that about her, and now, he knew that he loved that part of her so much more.


	13. Discovery

Well hello there again! Glad that I'm starting to upload these a little bit quicker now, although I'm only judging that from two uploaded chapters ^^*;;. Hopefully it'll continue... Just so you know, I wasn't too inspired for this, and it kind of took off in a different direction, but it's still good to read (for me, at least...). And that's what matters, right? =] As long as I enjoy it, others should too? Something like that? Heh heh, but yeah. Go on to the little tidbit I have =]. 434 words, so once again, a bit longer than I normally do =P. This was once again inspired (somewhat) by a song, this time "Marry Me" by Train =].

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

She knew that once she saw his unmasked face, it would change their relationship, their friendship, forever. However…. She didn't know that it would change this drastically.

They were alone, in a café, home after a mission together. Naruto was invited as he was also a part of the mission, but settled for ramen, while Sakura and Kakashi need something much more substantial. They headed there, quietly, but relaxed. It wasn't a necessarily a difficult mission, but it was definitely a pleasant feeling to be back and not having to worry about when the next hit was going to land.

When they sat down, they exchanged different aspects, laughing, and unbeknownst to Sakura, he was having his heart strings pulled, sitting across from her, wanting more from her. When her hands slid over his at a joke, he wanted to twist his hand over and hold hers. He never had that feeling before, and when she moved away, he wanted to pull her closer. At the two chair table, he felt her warmth coming from him at all angles and he didn't know what to do.

When they had their food, he looked at her and tilted his head a little. She saw this and leaned her head as well, staring into his eyes. He focused his attention on her, moving his face closer unconsciously. He realized that she had followed suit, bringing his attention back. He shook his head and leaned back out. He noticed she pouted a little and brought her hands up to hold her chin.

"Why do you always pull away and hide, Kakashi-sama?" She spoke, moving one hand to spin small circles on the table, flicking her eyes down to look down, then returned her gaze back at him.

Although this time, she wasn't seeing Kakashi as she normally did.

In that short amount of time, her vision had changed rapidly. Without her knowledge, he moved from that aloof, hidden former teacher of her. Now.. Now he was this incredibly handsome man. He shed his last layer between them, and she was curious. Her hand that was under her chin moved and gingerly, she touched his chin and felt stubble. She started to smirk and started stroking his jaw line, relishing the sigh and feeling Kakashi nuzzling into her hand. She smiled, grabbed a hold of his chin, and pulled him towards him. His confusion was quickly quenched by Sakura's face coming closer, their lips meeting for the first time.

The discovery of love never seems as obvious as some realize. Sometimes all it takes is a chance.


	14. First

Hola, everyone! This is a little bit later than I thought to update this, but I hadn't written anything until 10 minutes ago! It just popped into my head, and I rather like it =]. But please let me know what everyone else thinks :3.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Many people only have one firsts in their lives.

She already had her first kiss, but when he kissed her, it made her feel like it was her first kiss all over again. Her knees wanted to buckle and she felt her body starting to slip away into nothing when their lips met for the first time.

She already had seen the faces of other men, but his face was the most handsome face she'd ever seen. His wasn't a model facel, but to her, every line, every curve, and every dip was the most sensual thing she could look at.

She also had seen plenty of naked men, both in the hospital and a few for pleasure, but no one else could light the fire in her belly and made her want to cry out from the intense bliss and thrill that he gave her.

With him, everything felt so brand new and so much more exciting, much more than any other firsts she had in her life.

Although there was a few firsts that she could share with him and only him: her first real love, her first husband, and her first father of her now growing child.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Author's note: Also, I couldn't help include some fluff at the end ;].


	15. Lessons

Whoo less than a year for this to be updated! XD So sorry guys, for those who are still around. It took me forever to come up with a story to go with the theme of 'Lessons,' which in all honesty, with these two, it shouldn't have taken so long. *le sigh* oh well, now it's finally done. 472 words, too, so it's a bit longer than most. Hope all is well for everyone reading, and enjoy!  
P.S. I'm still planning on updating the beginning chapters because to be frank, I know that some of them really need it.

;;;-;;;-;;;-;;;-;;;-;;;-;;;-;;;

Sakura sighed and leaned up against her favorite large oak tree. It was one that Kakashi could sometimes be found, sitting in the branches while reading. She closed her eyes and tried to forget life.

"Ok, Sakura. Time for lesson one." Sakura turned her head to her right and saw her former teacher standing before her. She looked up and squinted.

"What are you talking about, Kakashi? I've already had multiple lessons from you." She put up a hand to block the sun that was directly behind his head. Kakashi noticed her face and decided to then squat down next to the pink-haired lady.

"Mmm, let's call it lesson one of another series of lessons. This one has three important points." He gave her a familiar eye-crinkle smile before taking her hand in one of his rough ones. "First off, if you're trying to find someone, it's best to be walking around the area, not directly under it." He lifted his free hand and put up one finger. Sakura turned a little away from him, trying to hide a bit of a blush. Kakashi gave a silent chuckle and continued, flicking his second finger in the air. "Second, if you're trying to find someone, don't turn away from them." He sat down in front of her, and Sakura couldn't help but to look into his eye. She could feel her face still heated from embarrassment. Kakashi couldn't help but to smile as a third finger went up. "Last but not least in a long run, if you want to tell someone that you think you love them, please don't run away. You may never hear the response of your someone special." He then used his counting hand to slowly pull down his mask and leaned down to kiss her on the nose. Sakura followed his face with her eyes, and ended up staring at the tip of her nose as he leaned back into a normal sitting position. Sakura then looked back into her 'special someone's' eyes. She looked all over his face and saw him smiling like a cute little boy, which made her face break out into a small and hopeful smile.

"Is the next lesson one on how to hint that now would be a perfect time to ask me out?" She asked playfully, adding a little laugh at the end. She bit down on the corner of one lip while smiling coyly, waiting for a response. Kakashi beamed a bit brighter and with one motion, stood up and brought Sakura up with him.

"Now is a perfect time to show you what a real date is. This may take a while and we may need some study time at my house." He winked, pulled up his mask, and continued walking towards town while hand-in-hand with his former student.


	16. Explaining

Heyo! So I'm updating and it hasn't been a year later! I thank serenity-touched for telling me to write about a dream that I knew I was going to have =P. Very long story, very long.. Well not really, but I don't feel like writing it here lol. Anyways, this kind of popped into my head when I woke up this morning, so yeah. It's pretty weird, maybe a bit out there, but eh. I like it. It made me giggle and as long as I enjoy it, that's enough, right?

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Sakura was stretched out on her comfy chair, head leaned back against the headrest. "I'm telling you, it was a crazy dream. There was this pig, well no, it was a big piece of cooked pork, and randomly peaches were being pelted at it. There was no one throwing it! It just came from nowhere." Sighing, she rolled her head to the right to look more at her psychiatrist. He looked bored, writing notes down on a clipboard (or so she hoped it was notes and not pervy pictures). "Are you even paying attention?" The man raised his head and crinkled his eye.  
"Why of course! Why wouldn't I listen to my most precious student? Now tell me what you think this means." He looked back down to his 'notes.' Sakura rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh.  
"I was pretty sure that was -your- job, 'sensei.'" Sitting up straight, she started to twist her body from side to side to crack a few places in her spine. To her dismay, the man seemed to have not looked up. She frowned, crossed her arms and looked out the window. "My only guess is that my new diet is restricting fatty meats and my mind is trying to convince me that peaches can beat-out pork any day." She looked out of the corner of her eyes to look towards her make-shift psychiatrist. He opened a drawer, and with taking out a prescription pad, wrote something on there. He looked up at Sakura again and crinkled his eye in a smile.  
"I think that you've officially gone crazy." He stood up, walked over to her, and placed the prescription in her lap. He started whistling and headed towards the door. She looked down at her lap, saw the medicine name, and turned bright red.  
"KAKASHI! This isn't funny! Birth control? You lazy man, you just don't want to wear a condom anymore!" She stormed out after him, fuming. "And you don't even want to start about me being crazy! You haven't seen anything yet."


	17. Time

Hello there! Here I am again, and it's even in the same year! Haha but yeah anyways, this is actually rather long for a drabble. 736 words! O_O It's sad, just so you know. I cried a little after writing this, but I do what I feel that I must. I was in a dark mood when I wrote this. I had just gotten some pretty serious health information, so this is the result. Thanks for reading =].

Naruto stopped his knife throwing and gestured to Kakashi to come over, who of course, took his sweet time coming over. Naruto knelt down and whispered somewhat loudly into his ears. "Ne, sensei, doesn't Sakura look a little... off, pale today?" Kakashi looked over, and saw Sakura slightly panting, stooping over to pick up her knives before moving over to where she stood, starting to throw them again. She looked over after her second throw and glared quizzically at the boys.  
"What, Naruto can't figure out how to throw a 'woman's' weapon?" She joked, turning her back towards them. /I can't let them figure out anything's wrong./ She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head to meet Kakashi's face right next to hers. She tried to turn to face him but tripped over her feet. Kakashi's hands reached out to grab her biceps and moved her so she'd be able to stand alone. She turned her face, slightly red from embarrassment, and dusted off some pretend dush from her pants. "I-I'm sorry. Am I not doing it right?" She didn't want to look into his face, afraid to let something slip. Kakashi slouched down some more to look at her from her eye-level. He put a hand on the side of her face, playing with a little strand of hair.  
"Are you alright? Something seems off.." He asked, a tiny bit of concern coming out. Sakura blushed a bit more and moved to push his hand away.  
"No, no I'm alright. Just a little hot. Maybe I'll go get some water." She turned to her right, taking a few steps before tripping again. Kakashi was out of reach this time, so she fell face-forward. She laid there for a second, barely breathing. Kakashi strolled over slowly (quickly for him, though), and shook her shoulder lightly.  
"Sakura?" No response. He furrowed his brows and turned her over. She was unconcious. Kakashi looked over to Naruto and yelled for him to contact the Hokage, saying that he was going to take Sakura to the hospital.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and thanked the gods that the light was off and that the windows were open. She let out a soft breath and turned to her left, surprised to see someone there. She moved her hand over to try to pet his hair, but grunted slightly when she was unable to reach that far. The man looked up at the sound and, seeing that she was awake, took her hand. "Sakura.." He spoke softly, afraid to wake her too much. She smiled and sighed.  
"I guess you know now, huh?" She gave a sad smile and looked over to the machines next to the man. Kakashi kissed her hand, and moved the chair closer. Sakura took this chance to move her hand out of his and slowly removed his mask. Kakashi gave a small smirk and leaned in to give her a kiss.  
"A little. What happened?" He asked quietly, staring into her precious green eyes.  
"A few weeks ago, I went for my check-up and complained of some chest pains. Next thing I knew, I was being tested and prodded for information." She took a breath, and reached for her water on her bedside table, taking a small sip. "They found that I've been having small heart attacks and that my health wouldn't get better." She smiled faintly, staring into his eyes. "I've got maybe a month more to go. I didn't want you to know." She turned her head down, staring down at their connected hands. Kakashi shook his head, slightly angry.  
"Why? Don't you think that's something I should know? Not just as your team leader, but as your lover?" Still speaking softly, there was a hint of anger there. Sakura looked up at him and gave him a small, sad smirk.  
"I didn't want you to be upset." She leaned to give him a kiss this time and leaned back against her bed. "I wanted to enjoy our time outside of here, this pain. Kakashi, I wanted to appreciate our time, not the time in here." She started to close her eyes. "I'm so tired.. Can I go to sleep?" Kakashi, unable to keep his eyes from watering, nodded his head and kissed her forehead.  
"Sleep peacefully, Sakura. I'll see you when you wake up again. It may be a while."


	18. Desire

Hey guys! A new update, the first in 2013! =] I was listening to Demi Lovato's new single (Heart Attack) and the lyrics inspired me enough to write a new drabble. It was the first time in a long time where the words just came flying out on their own. This took less than five minutes to write and while I may come back to edit it later, I'm rather happy with it as it is. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Dear Diary,

I think that I discovered what true attraction really is. I felt so distracted from training today. It's not the same as when I would be watching Sasuke during training. At least then I was already known to be a total airhead. No, this time it was distraction where my punches would miss, I missed the signs of a jutsu, and I didn't dodge the simple kicks. I can't believe myself. I felt like I went back to being 12 and being a complete failure of a genin. Now I'm chunin and I'm still unable to think around those I like.

Of course I'm fighting this crush as hard as I can. I don't want to be in love again. I've never wanted this, at least not anymore. I'm pretty sure if I really did fall in love with him, I'd give him a heart attack. Who expects their former student to like them? I'm sure he thinks that I'm still the same little girl I once was, playing with dolls and still not good enough to be a ninja.

He's the first guy that makes me want to do my hair just right, wear high heels for once in my life, and maybe, just maybe make sure that I smell better than the grass and dirt that I'm covered in. I mean, who finds a grungy smell to be attractive?

Other guys who liked me I'm fine with. Naruto's my best friend, Lee has settled down a bit, but once he comes around, I feel paralyzed all over again. What am I going to do with myself?

I think I'll go for a run just to try to get this out of my system. Who knows what will happen tomorrow when I run into him again?

-Sakura

(written beneath the entry)

_Dear Sakura,_

_Not all of us are able to be uninterupted in our training sessions. I was sloppy, I could only do simple attacks because all my thoughts were on you. Don't pay attention to your negative side._

_Don't fight the attraction. You're not alone. Even if this is just a passing stage, don't give up on your feelings until I can give them back to you._

_You're beautiful without your girly things. I'd rather a girl be real with me than to hide. Continue to open up to me._

_-Kakashi_


End file.
